A Nobodies Price For Freedom
by Ven Waters
Summary: this s story of a boy named ven and his time in the organization 13 and what role this nobody plays for himself and others and why is the organization planning to do with him contains LEMONS AND SEXUAL REFRENCES Ven/Xion, Ven/Namine chpt. 3 will be soon
1. Chapter 1

this is the story of ven the fifteenth member of the organization 13 and this is his story for looking what he has searched oh so long for....his heart and just who he was and this is his story, his destiny, his reason for being in partial exisistance.....

this is ven as in me..... not ven as in kh3 ....ven as in me ok, people have asked lol

Chapter One

( VEN )

Nothing but white walls and grey ceilings surrounded the hooded boy as he walked down what seemed to be an endless hallway,no windows,no sunlight,nothing, just white and a way of them remembering the light in a way or trying to hold somthing that seemed a little bit less dull from the endless feeling of being a this is the best thing for me to do,Ven thought to himself as he approached a huge solid white door,containing the legendary symbol of the organization and many other smaller symbols surrounding the main one making a circle of 15, maybe reppersendting the 15 members of the organization. Ven stood there staring at the door with a blank expression, fear has taken him over, somthing ven was never used to.... huge door sprung open as if someone had kicked the door from the other side, ven jumped to the sound of the door springing open and slamming hard against the wall directly behind it, knocking the pictures and hanging item to the sighed and continued forward to the hallway from which the open door had led him, not to long of walking ven had approached a small door, similar to the larger door with the org. symbol but smaller. Ven was just about to open the door when a echoing voice trumpeted around ven, the voice was deep calming in a way, the echoing began to turn into words,then complete sentences spinning, somewhat. Ven stood still listening to the voice

nothing else he was not afraid just curious as of who was speaking to him in this way."Ven....Proceed through the door and came and claim your place in the organization. Ven wasnt offically apart of orginization 13 yet, just recruited by a firey head tennager while walking in the alley to pass the time. Ven was overjoyed by the fact that he was going to finally be excepted into this organization of fellow nobodies, ven's heart was racing, doing circles in his chest. Ven calmly hurried to the smaller door to claim his reached for the handle pushing the heavy door foward realeasing a extremly bright light, escaping the door's cracks as ven continued to open it. Ven stepped forward completly blinded by the extreme lighted room,"ven...you have finally arrived to the honored station that is the boundried of your well being life...this choice is yours and yours only to make, now.....are you to accept yourself and your soul to this organization, thus throwing away the life you once had?" the hooded figure said, sitting in the highly raised chair in the back of the room. Ven stood there for a second, comprohending what the hooded man had said to him, ven's thoughts were racing, running tracks in his head making him a bit dizzy, but ven soon regain control of his overstimulated body. Ven finally stepped forward, stepping into the spotlighted in the center of the large room."yes, i accept this responsablilty." ven said sternly as he stood there completly still. "hmmm very good, welcome to the organization...hmm a name i suppose...somthing strong..hmmmmm your name is? young nobody?" the hooded man said leaning forward in his prompt chair."ven.." ven said as he switched posostions with his feet slanting to one side."Amazing....the nobody appears to remember his name...interesting..hmmm.... then it is final your name shall remain ven, strong and resital" the man spoke as he leaned back into his chair. Mumbles were heard along the org. members, ven listened closley trying to make out just as what they were saying. The leader of the org. removed his hood revailing a man with long slicked back hair, and cruel looking yellow eyes taht seemed to glare at ven with every moment of his time standing there, smooth tan skin that glimmered with the light hit his skin. Ven studied the leader, trying to avoid the eye to eye contact, ven removed his hood reveiling himself to the organization, ven was very slinder for his 15 year old age, ven was light skinned for barely being in the sun in the frozen wastland he called his home, ven had similar hair to roxas only that it was a darker brown color, ven eyes were the most intreging thing about him his silver-grey eyes that gloomed with brightness with every passing light shining down on them. Ven now once in his life felt wanted and happy for he knew he was now in a family, a family just like him, a family that understood how he felt everyday. Ven smiled and said to himself...,"im home".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

( NEW LIFE, NEW FRIEND )

Ven had awoken from the deep slumber he was in on the side of his neatly formed bed. Ven glanced around observing his surroundings, noticing every apsect of his newly rewarded living quaters, ven was overjoyed with the org. nothing could have made him happier. Ven arose from the bed and noticed the hanging black signature organization drench coat hanging from the wooden bed post. Ven instantly snatched the coat and slipped it over his body, the coat fit perfectly, tight around the chest but nothing to serious to darken the new trimmed and owned from the new member. Ven turned to leave the room, walking to the door, suddenly opened with a firey head teen slanting on the door framing, smiling the teen moved forward into ven's room, glancing around the firey head teen held out his hand and grined at the newly found shook the teens hand with respect of being the lowest rank in the organization, thus on shaking his hand continued with a conversation starting between the two," so how do you like the new threads? slamming right?" the teen said grinning a mile wide and nudging ven in the chest to inform him of the hink hink signature move. Ven only slightly smiled and said," yeah there fine","what exactly did you want?" ven walked to the nearby mini fridge and pulled out a teen only laughed and responded," wow your the quick one to catch on to things, maybe the smartest recruit i have seen, but only here to introduce myself to you mate, im axel A.X.E.L. got it memorized?" axel said waving his hands in the air to dramitze the whole mouthful sentence he blabberd at toward just nodded and responded," pleasure, im ven". Axel turned to the younger member and smiled," your not the type to talk alot are you?" axel said walking toward the door." nothing much to say is there?" ven said with a thank you very much tone. Axel laughed and continued toward the door..."oh yeah its breakfast time kidda, time to meet the other screw ups haha" axel said walking out the door, signalling to ven to follow. Ven followed the newly found friend of his, ven's thoughts went abrupt with seeing the white and grey wallpaper, too blan and kinda of upsetting living conditions could make people cranky. Ven reached to what appeared to be a long dinning room with a table stretching across the entire room with 15 chairs alligned with each side, two from each ends. Ven galnced at his newly found envirment and began to find his way to a chair. (Many Minuets Later)

Xemnes the oh supior of the org. stepped into the crowded room of members, the room went silent for they knew when the boss showed up it was hush time and to began to bless the food. Xemnes took a seat and studied each org. member with patient yet angry looking eyes,"Amen" the leader pronounced as he began to pick up the nearby napkin and folded it to fit his neck lining. (after breakfast) Ven stepped out of the dining hall, he was the last one due to the fact that the newbies had to clean every dish and also clean up after them, ven didnt mind it was normal and accepted the responsabilities after all. Ven walked along the shaded part of the hallway, head down walking randomly among the castle, maybe to pass time or to find somthing to do. Ven stopped from hearing footsteped behind him, time froze ven knew it was a higher rank or the supieor to nag at him for somthing. Ven bodly turned around to see the oncoming org. member. Ven froze for seeing somthing he wasnt expecting...a female...a girl, from the looks of it the same age as finally reached the shocked member and stopped directly in front of him smiling slightly,"ven is it?" she said reaching out her hand to receive a handshake. Ven eyed her deeply looking into her eyes, amazed from the beuaty her eyes as she gazed upon him. Ven grabbed her hand and shook it blankly."ok ven im also new here, my name is xion" she said as she realeased ven's hand and set simply by her side."Xion,...nice to meet you" ven said blankly as he always does, xion smiled and looked at ven witha heart warming smile."your the nicest one it seems" ven said smiling a bit * im smiling again* ven thought to himself. Xion blushed and began to twirl her hair with her index finger,"thank you ven" xion said still blushing the many shades of red. Ven smiled and asked," would you like to give me a tour around the castle, im a bit lost" Xion giggled at the remark and responded," sorry i cant i actually came to you with news or your first mission, you have to go see namine, but i would love to show you around the castle somtimes" xion said as she continued to swirl her hair. Ven nodded with the mission and walked down the hall to the objective room to meet this so called namine. Ven stepped throught the openinging hallway, the only noise was teh clicking of his boots against the pearly polished floor. Ven reached the end of the hallway and turned the right corner to come to a ending wall with a single door in the middle." This must be the room" ven said to himeself, ven unhastedly moved toward the door. Ven opened the door slowly and stepped into the solid white room. "Drawlings?" ven said to himself as he circled in place to observe the room a bit better." Like them" a heavenly voice came from behind ven , causing him to turn instantly to see the person who appeared from nowhere."Ven nice to finally meet you face to face" the blonde girl said as she sat in the propted chair from the table with crayons and pencils strolled across it." you must be namine" Ven said with a stern look across his face."Yes nice to know you know about me ven" namine said as she approached the new grabbed ven's hand and led him into the blank white room with two chairs in the middle, both facing each other. "where are we namine?" ven asked while being led into the unknown place." dont worry you'll find out soon enough!" namine said as she led finally led him to the two chairs and sat him down on one and sat herself in the other. She grabbed both of ven's hands and closed her eyes,"ven now closer your eyes and think of everything that is dear to you..quickly now" namine said as she hurried the new member along." very dear to me?, why would you need to know this?" ven asked in a puzzled look across his face in bewilderment of the random question the heavenly new girl just asked him." just trust me ven, now think of somthing very dear to you" namine demanded as she sqeezed ven's hands with her own. Ven sat there with both eyes closed think...thinking hard on what was dear to him...suddenly remembering xion's heavenly eyes and positive attitude."enough" namine said as she released him and stood up from the seat."you'll be leavning now ven thank you for the visit" she said with that same tone she used to greet him at first." as it was for me" ven said while leaving the room to rush back to his sleeping quarters for some well deserved rest. Namine closed the small door and slowly walked back to the two chairs and waited. Moments later a dark portal appeared in the corner of the room, the portal closed leaving in its place a hooded org. member and the member asked," is the job done yet" in a raspy voice, quick and demanding." yes the deed is done" namine said with a frown and glazed eyes." good now get some rest" the hooded figure said as he once again dissapeard in the portal.

" im so sorry ven" namine said as she fell to the floor a cried.


End file.
